five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Keru Inuzuka
'''Character First Name''' Roland '''Character Last Name''' Tran '''IMVU Username''' Keruberosu '''Nickname''' Dog-Boy '''Inuzuka Ninken''' Bruce Inuzuka, Companion of Keru Inuzuka. Breed: Russian Bear Hunting Dog. Weight: 35 pounds Height: 11 inches Personality: Bruce where to start, He is like most dogs but he isn't at the same time. He can be as lazy as a bag of bricks, But can also light the fire under Keru's ass at almost command. He prefers to sleep over working hard. But most times outworks Keru. Bruce is most of all a down to earth, Home body esc type of dog. Keru thinks he is hilarious and which he is even though his comebacks at times are questionable. He cares to no end, He pees til no end, And eats til no end. He his Bruce Inuzuka. '''Age''' 10 and 3 quarters '''Date of Birth''' 07/23 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Amegakurian '''Height''' 4 foot 9 inches '''Weight''' 110 '''Blood Type''' O+ '''Allignment''' True Neutral [Still a Genin XD] '''Occupation''' Ninja in Training '''Scars/Tattoos''' A scar behind the back of his head, It take the form of a sharp zig zag. This came about due to slipping off of a high ledge as a kid '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' Single [At the moment, Were kids you sicko Lol.] '''Personality and Behaviour''' Personality: Keru will most likely be the one to act immature or seemingly clueless but he always has a system of doing things. Keru ask an endless amount of questions especially on things he does not understand. He is bursting with energy usually tends to stand out alot quicker then most, His confidence level is through the roof almost 90 percent of the time. Keru can also be extremely introverted and likes to keep to himself, Logic rules everything but just like everyone he can be emotionally charged if the time comes. Behavior: Boisterous,Logical,Funny,Smart Mouthed,Careing, Obsessive, '''Nindo''' '''Summoning''' [Soon to come] '''Bloodline/Clan''' Inuzuka '''Ninja Class''' Genin '''Element One''' Earth '''Element Two''' [None at the moment] '''Advanced Nature''' [Soon to come] '''Weapon of choice''' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Green '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). *'''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5''' *'''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):5''' *'''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):0''' *'''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):10''' *'''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):2''' *'''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):3''' *'''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):0''' *'''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Gas mask, Thin nylon string''' Total: 46.50 pieces '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu:''''' ''''' '''''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique - D Rank] '''Taijutsu:''' [[Leaf Rising Wind - C Rank]] ''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Gale Leaf Gale - D Rank] '''Clan:''' [[Beast Human Clone - D Rank]] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dynamic_Marking Dynamic Marking] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Four-Legged_Technique Four Legs Technique- D Rank] '''Allies''' Squad 3| Suki Uchiha| Raiden Rinha| '''Enemies''' [None at the moment] '''Background Information''' '''Birth''': Keru Inuzuka Talenforth The 3rd why such a long name? His mother hitched to a European man who would eventually leave her behind after completing his travel route through the village in which they called home. After a long 9-10 months of her being shunned and neglected by everyone in the village for carrying a child of not pure Japanese decent along with not having a male Inuzuka father. Keru was born July 23rd [Background theme song ----->] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wYNFfgrXTI '''Childhood/Academy''': Due to his wonky heritage he was shunned by the entire Inuzuka clan which populated the Rain village, Often was made fun of for his skin being awfully pale compared to everyone else who had relatively milky brown skin. At a young age though Keru developed a emotional kill switch if he was done wrong or treated a certain way he could simply toss all previous feelings and emotions out like trash. But for some people he would always carry a relative weak spot for them. After all the pain and harsh treatment himself and his mother endured for the first 7 years of his existence she saved up enough gold pieces for us to refuge outwards towards the leaf. But on that same night when things were being packed to leave, As Keru was coming home from running an errand to the local grocery store for some bread for the trip upon getting read to leap across a small gap to another building he slipped on the edge smashing the back of his head against a banister below and he fell from two story's high. Keru laid their unconscious in the heavy rain for nearly about 4 hours until a fellow passerby carried him home since he had a bad memory his mother wrote down the directions on a little slip of paper he kept inside of his coat pocket. Upon getting home he was still out cold the man left quickly after passing Keru off to his mother she proceeded to kiss and hug him tightly. She took a heavy woolen bandage wrap placing it around his upper body and around his head to make sure he wouldn't sustain too much blood loss. 1 week later after he awoke from his coma he was in a Hospital bed, A red haired nurse with a sizable chest was using healing chakra onto his abdomen, His body jerked forward suddenly and he looked at her then outside the window before speaking hastily. "WHERE IS MY MOTHER! WHERE AM I.." Before he could continue the nurse would shhh him with her index finger and explained how she carried him all the way here since she didn't have the proper medical prowess to help him recover faster and this was the closest village nearby. Keru sighed with relief after a few hours of relaxing time his mother entered with a Leaf Shinobi they both stood on the left side of my bed and spoke about possible enrollment into the academy since they were fairly short on Inuzuka. Keru looked at his mother and said yes with no hesitation it was a fresh start and could easily provide enough money to stay steady. During his few years at the academy he relatively stayed to himself since he was new kid in town he didn't get much good treatment from most but he wasn't bothered very much either. He was kinda just but himself but he liked it. Keru never got high marks but he always showed an impressive combat prowess along with good knowledge of Earth nature jutsu and was very skilled in Taijutsu. [Childhood/Academy Theme song ------>] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92XVwY54h5k '''Genin''': [Yet to unfold] '''Role playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Keru_Inuzuka_vs_Raiden_Rinha_vs_Jackie_Serizawa Keru Inuzuka vs Raiden Rinha vs Jackie Serizawa] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Dojin_Kaguya_vs_Keru_Inuzuka Dojin Kaguya vs Keru Inuzuka] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Keru_Inuzuka_vs_Jackie_Serizawa Keru Inuzuka vs Jackie Serizawa] '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Leadership_Test_For_Team_3 Leadership Test For Team 3] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fox_and_The_Hound The Fox and The Hound] <------ It's also half training for my .25 strength increase. '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Team_3_Chakra_Flow_Training Team 3 Chakra Flow Training] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Scroll_Training:_Leaf_Rising_Wind Scroll Training: Leaf Rising Wind] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Scroll_Training:_Beast_Human_Clone Scroll Training: Beast Human Clone] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Keru_%22Four_Legs_Technique%22_Training Keru Four Legs Technique Training] '''Approved by:Dog-Boy'''